A Very Realistic Dream
by illuminatinghikari
Summary: This man, killed everyone. This man, seems familiar. This man... Could he possibly my brother?
1. A Very Realistic Dream

**A/N:**

A/N means Author's Notes. This is where I can put anything that I want to let you know. POV means Point of View. It will change as the story progresses.

Part of this chapter is kind of based from a scene in Naruto. The characters are from Naruto as well. I needed to write the scene, since it will "connect" the story. The rest would be from my overly active imagination. Just to let you know, Sasuke and Itachi are still in their childhood years.

I don't own Naruto. It sucks. I know.

**~A Very Realistic Dream~**

By: illuminatinghikari

**Sasuke's POV:**

It was another quiet, peaceful and tranquil night. As I gaze up at the calm sky, I see how beautiful the full moon is. The numerous stars, scattered in the sky, softly twinkle in response to the illuminating moon. The moonlight and starlight both gently shine down on me, allowing me clearly see the way back to my home. I smile, what a perfect night this is.

Realizing that it was already quite late, I quicken my steps. After a while, I catch a glimpse of my house, and in a couple of minutes I arrive.

I return to the sound of silence. Realizing it was too quiet, I call for my mother and father. No one responds. Feeling anxious, I search every room in our house until I reach the bedroom of my parents. Shaking nervously, I slowly pull the doors open.

My eyes go wide. The sight of my parents is just too much. Their bodies, are too still, as if all life has been drained from them. Their blood, as red as could be, is splattered everywhere. Unable to move, I just stare at the bloody scene before me. Then, out of the shadows, a man appears. His black hair is pulled back in a neat ponytail. His eyes are glowing a crimson red. His hands are gripping a blood-stained sword. His face, expressionless, turns to me.

This man, killed everyone. This man seems familiar. This man…Could he possibly be my brother?

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

My head is throbbing. I must have fallen off the bed again. I slowly open my eyes. The overly-bright rays of sunshine nearly blinded me. Still adjusting to the blinding light, I sat up. Then I remembered.

My dream… It was just a dream right? My brother would never do that. Relief washed over me, as I realize that yes, it was all just a dream. (**A/N: **More like a nightmare.)

Still pondering about my unbelievable dream, I hear my mother's call, beckoning me to eat. Excited to eat whatever delicious concoction my mother could have created, I race down the halls to the kitchen. I march right in, and see my family all seated, ready to eat. Their gaze all on me, I hurriedly took my place at the table.

"ITADAKIMASU!" (**A/N:** It means, "Thank you for the food.")

After eating a yummy breakfast, I glanced at my brother. He looked like he wasn't going to do any missions today, so I walked up to him and asked if I could talk to him for a bit. He gave a quick nod, and so I began telling him about my dream.

Afterwards, I saw his face go serious. I wonder why…

**A/N:**

Okay, so that was the first chapter. Thank you for reading!

I want to give a big special thank you to my friends, for being very loyal, and reviewing the day this fanfic was published. -hands out delicious homemade chocolate chip cookies, freshly baked from the oven-

Oh, and remember to give me a review! Just click that button over there. Please don't be too harsh... This is my first story you know. :D

If you think illuminatinghikari is just a bit too long, you can always call me... Hikari-chan!


	2. Doubts Form

**A/N:**

I'm really sorry it took so long for me to make a chapter! First of all, I had projects and assignments in school. Second of all, I went overseas and I forgot to transfer my drafts to the USB. Third of all, I temporarily lost the charger to the laptop that had the drafts stored inside of it. So yeah, sorry about that.

Well, despite all of that, I finally finished making the next chapter! Okay, well, in this chapter, I'm going to include…A phone call! It will include…Conversation between…****** and Sasuke. (If I tell you who it is, then where would all of the fun go?)

**Warning! **This chapter will include a cuss word, but there IS a reason why I gave a T rating to this story you know! So, it's not my fault if I corrupt your minds with a single curse word.

Well, time for the disclaimer! I don't own Naruto. If I did, all hell would break lose.

Enjoy the story!

**~Doubts Form~**

By: illuminatinghikari

**Itachi's POV**

This "dream" my little brother had…Can he see the future? If so, how much does he know? More importantly, what will I tell him now? I can't exactly say, "Yes! I'm going to kill all the people dearest to you." I bet he would freak out and run home to mother, and she'll tell father, and then, I'll have a lot of explaining to do. Doing that would certainly complicate things.

Of course I fibbed and told him I had to go on a mission today. I saw him get all depressed, but he gave me a mumbled good luck and slowly walked back to the house. I emitted a deep sigh. I wonder why he is always like that when I have my missions?

**Sasuke's POV**

Itachi always has his stupid missions. I can't get any time with him! I mean, come on, we're brothers. We're supposed to have brotherly time together. This is so frustrating! When I told him about my unbelievable dream though, he became real serious. Was he really going to massacre our clan? No! Of course not, but it was really suspicious how he said he had a mission out of the blue. It almost seemed as if he was…Lying. Did my brother just lie to me? I hope not, but I'm starting to have doubts, so just to be sure…

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I hurriedly dial the phone number of a certain blond idiot, who, apparently, is also my best friend. Listening to the clear, steady beeps of the phone, I wait as patiently as I can for the dobe to pick up. (**A/N: **Dobe means idiot.)

After several long minutes of waiting for someone to pick up:

**Naruto: **Hello?

**Sasuke: **Naruto, I need to talk to you.

**Naruto: **What now, Sasuke? I'm in the middle of something.

**Sasuke: **Is that "something" eating ramen?

**Naruto: **How did you know?

**Sasuke: **I can hear you slurping your ramen, you idiot.

**Naruto: **Oh.

**Sasuke: **Never mind that, I need to talk to you.

**Naruto: **About what?

**Sasuke: **It's about Itachi.

**Naruto: **Well, what about him?

**Sasuke: **Well, it all started with this dream I had last night…(**A/N: **I cut out the rest. You know what happened already.)

**Sasuke: **…But he said he had a "mission".

**Naruto: **Out of the blue?

**Sasuke: **EXACTLY!

**Naruto: **So what do you want to do now?

**Sasuke: **I have a plan in mind, but I need to meet up with you.

**Naruto: **Where do you want to meet up?

**Sasuke: **I dunno. Where do you want to meet up?

**Naruto: **Ichiraku's Ramen?

**Sasuke: **No surprise there.

**Naruto: **Teme! (**A/N: **It means "bastard", with a playful meaning in this case.)

-After a few moments of silence: Sasuke glaring at the phone (imagining it was Naruto he was glaring at) and Naruto pouting at the phone (imagining it was Sasuke he was pouting at)-

A sigh, that escaped Sasuke's lips, can be heard, signaling that Sasuke gave in to Naruto's steadfast determination to eat at Ichiraku's Ramen.

**Sasuke: **Fine.

**Naruto: **YAY!

**Sasuke: **Be there in thirty minutes okay?

**Naruto: **You'll treat.

**Sasuke: **Yeah, I'll treat. Just be there.

**Naruto: **All right. I'll be there.

**Sasuke's POV**

I hang up. I head back to my room, where I strip off my clothes. After I find a towel, I proceed to the shower room. Inside, I take a luxurious hot shower. After that relaxing shower, I grabbed the towel and dry myself up. Then, I put on my usual shirt and shorts, and brushed my teeth. Feeling as clean as I can possibly be, I approach my mother in the kitchen and ask her for permission to meet up with Naruto. She smiles her usual bright smile, and says yes. Opening the door, I start my walk to Ichiraku's Ramen.

**A/N:**

I didn't know how Sasuke and Naruto would converse in a phone call, so I just based it on one of my own phone calls. Maybe that's the reason why it's a bit random.

Well, so that was the second chapter! Review please! Massive hugs to all who WILL review! Be kind, though. Remember, this is just my first story. Deal with it.

~Hikari-chan!~


	3. Mere Conversation

**A/N:**

I'm sorry it took really long. :( I'll admit I've been neglecting this story for a long time due to excessive stress in school and lack of inspiration; but please bear with me.

Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it! :D

**~Mere Conversation~**

_By: illuminatinghikari_

**Naruto's POV**

Escaping the confines of my unorganized house, I open the door and bask in the warm sunlight of a new day. "Wonder what Sasuke wants..." I muse. Shrugging, I begin my usual run to Ichiraku's Ramen.

**Itachi's POV**

"I better get started on that 'fake' mission of mine. Now, what should my 'fake' mission be for today?" I let my thoughts wander. "Walking while thinking is getting difficult. Hold on, someone's watching me..." I turn my head to the direction of the presence of the watcher and it was...

**Sasuke's POV**

"How long is Naruto going to make me wait here?" I complain to myself. "Time is of the essence, and my stomach's growling." Shaking my head disapprovingly, I look up to see...

**Naruto's POV**

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" Wanting to know who this mysterious, but familiar person is, I approach him cautiously. "I should try and sneak up on the guy, but I have to be as quiet as a mouse to accomplish such a feat." I thought to myself. Creeping slowly, I was able to close much of the distance between this "person". "Only a few more inches left..." I was about to reach up to tap his shoulder when...

**Itachi's POV**

I turn to see the face of a boy wearing bright-orange clothes. His face is suppressing the urge to laugh boisterously; and i find it highly amusing to see discomfort on the usually optimistic child's face. "Naruto, what do you think you're doing?" I ask, while trying not to smirk.

**Sasuke's POV**

I look up to see Itachi asking Naruto something. I leaned a bit to hear the words. "...you think you're doing?" My eyes widened in shock. "Is he on to us?" Leaning a bit more to catch Naruto's reply, I heard, "...Ichiraku's that's all. Well, I better get going now. Bye, Itachi!!" Did he tell Itachi we were meeting up?! If that was the case, he only has a few more precious minutes to live.

**Naruto's POV**

I was about to reach up and tap the shoulder of this "person" when he turned around. I look up to see Itachi. I don't believe who I was seeing. The guy Sasuke's having problems about is in front of me. Trying not to laugh at the irony of it all, I hold back my laughter and answer Itachi's question. "Oh! Um, I'm just going to go to Ichiraku's that's all. Well, I better get going now. Bye, Itachi!!" I wave my hand and continue my run to the meeting place.

**Itachi's POV**

"Bye, then, Naruto. Enjoy your ramen." I wave my hand and turn to walk the opposite direction. "I wonder what they're up to. I'm positive I saw Sasuke in Ichiraku's. He's definitely not there for the ramen..." My thoughts wander again.

**Naruto's POV**

I finally arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen, only to hear Sasuke demand to know what I was doing, talking with Itachi. I sighed. "Sasuke, I bumped into him. He asked me what I was doing; and I replied that I was going to have my usual lunch at Ichiraku's. Then we parted."

**Sasuke's POV**

"Oh, but just to make sure... You didn't tell him about our meeting at Ichiraku's, RIGHT?" I asked.

Naruto confirmed, "Yes, Sasuke. I didn't. Now can we please attend to the matter at hand?"

"Fine, fine." I said. "Well---"

**Naruto's POV**

The guy attending to the store asked us, "Excuse me boys, but would you like something to eat?"

"My usual please," I told the mister. "What would you like to eat, Sasuke?"

"Whatever you're getting, I guess." Sasuke replied.

"Okay, we'll have your orders in a minute or two." The guy said; then walked off to prepare the meals.

**Sasuke's POV**

"As I was saying, I sent you here because of Itachi..."

**A/N:**

I'll continue Sasuke's conversation with Naruto in the next chapter. :P That's because the next chapter will be one of the crucial and rare moments when Naruto becomes serious.

Please review! :)

_~Hikari-chan!~_


End file.
